Basements of houses and buildings have a tendency to leak water due to the presence of water-laden soil adjacent to the basement walls and floor slab. The water leakage occurs even when various attempts have been made to prevent water from infiltrating the basement. Therefore, it is common to install a sub-floor drainage system, collection basket and pump to remove the water below the floor slab.
However, water can still infiltrate the basement through the concrete walls of the basement. There have been various attempts to direct this water through the walls and into the sub-floor drainage system. However, the currently-available devices to do this are deficient in one or more of a few key areas. For example most conventional wall drainage products allow soil gasses to vent into the living area of the home which leads to radon and mold issues. Also, conventional systems typically create an air gap between the footing and the floor and between the floor and the wall. These gaps can lead to the floor settling and the foundation wall pushing inward. Seams between adjacent sections of conventional edging further can leak with high volumes of water. In the average basement there would be approximately 20 to 50 seams that could potentially leak using the conventional technology. Thus, there is a need to provide improved edging systems that address these shortcomings.